genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Satirical Gender/@comment-33442185-20171022041714/@comment-35075526-20190114234431
=Point Three: Surrejoinder= If not every trans person has gender dysphoria, then what exactly makes them want to transition in any way? If they are perfectly comfortable with their genetic sex and do not mind presenting and/or flaunting these characteristics and (especially) dressing in clothes that are suitable and presumed suppositions for their assigned sex, what causes them to consider themselves a whole other gender? (e.g.: An AFAB person wearing a floral blouse, a poodle skirt, and full-facial cosmetics; the blouse has a boob-window or otherwise shows cleavage; their hair is also in a bob or in upright pin curls; the person calls themself a non-binary male and goes by he/they pronouns but doesn't feel any dysphoria and, of course, has no problem presenting themself as feminine.) Here is an instance of what I'm talking about. I am genuinely curious to know because this is a fairly popular idea but there never seems to be any proper explanation about it; surely, there must be some sort of science or profound psychology behind this if many people feel this way. =Point Four: Surrejoinder= While I do respect people who cannot get any type of surgery (or hormones), or do not want to medically transition, I do not understand how social/legal transition is more complex than medical transition. For the most part, that they are equal, though if I'm gonna be honest, I do think medical transitioning is a little more tricky. The reason is that it's something that's actually physical. You're adding and/or removing certain parts of your physique (and, in some cases, rearranging or remodeling parts), which can cause physical complications. Hormones can cause changes to your psychological and physiological functions, including but not limited to moods and sexual arousal. Testosterone has been said to cause breast and ovarian cancer, which is, of course, a medical condition. On the whole, medical transitioning carries a lot of risks and complications. As for variation, there are many types of options for medical transition. There are hormone blockers, many different ways to get HRT (injections, pills, patches, gels/creams, etc.), facial feminization/masculinization surgery, laryngeal prominence removal/shaving, many different ways to get bottom surgery (metoidioplasty and phalloplasty, vaginoplasty, labiaplasty, and hymenorrhaphy, mastectomies, among others), and possibly other options that I haven't discovered yet. That is not to say that legal and social transition isn't serpentine or varied, but there's no need to put down one type of transition in order to raise up another. They are all complex and varied in their own ways. Otherwise, I do respect people who identify as non-binary, and I am quite surprised (in a good way) that you would not only allow this page on this wiki but tell people to not be openly vexed about this. I applaud you for that, however, I believe you should be more educated on certain things such as medical transitioning. Good day. UPDATE: I also wanted to say that while I might not completely understand certain things, I really do not care what you identify as, so long as you're respectful about it. Your identity is yours and I cannot and will not try to change it.